


Impossibility

by KnightlyErrand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Childhood, Other, Snape is me with children, Taking care of a child, fostering, severus having no clue, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightlyErrand/pseuds/KnightlyErrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The child bent forward and grabbed the rather large hooked nose of the man with one grubby, rotund hand. "Papa," it chortled, smiling as only young children could do.</p><p>Severus looked over at the old wizard. "There's no way in hell I can do this." </p><p>Albus Dumbledore simply smiled and put a finger to his lips. "Watch your language around the child, my dear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossibility

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on AO3. Yay. (Sorry it's so short currently, I'll write more). Just an idea I thought of. I think it would be the cutest thing ever. Timeskip next chapter, just letting you know.

"---Muggles Petunia and Vernon Dursley died along with their one year old son today at 4:30 P.M. Trustworthy sources suspect Death Eater activity strategized by Lord Voldemort to draw out Lily and James Potter from their safeguarded place of residence. Due to unforeseen circumstances however, later that night, their Godric Hollow home was broken into by none other by Lord Voldemort himself. They were murdered, defenseless. Their one year old son, Harry, was able to survive the Killing Curse and defeat Lord Voldemort for reasons unknown---" the bowed, old wizard read from a newspaper, seated in a dingy little cottage with dirty surroundings and a dirtier interior.

The wizard glanced over his golden half-moon spectacles at his companion and the owner of the home seated directly across from him. "I'm sorry," his voice as sincere as he could make it.

The younger man's face was hidden in shadow, but an aura of utter resignation surrounded him.

"I couldn't stop it," the man's voice cracked, and the wizard shook his head, "Damn it."

"You did what you could Severus," the elder replied sadly.

"I didn't do enough Albus," the man scathed.

"You can do more," the man called Albus leaned forward, watching the hooded form intently.

"What can I possibly-"

"Take in the boy," Albus interrupted.

Silence leapt forward, taking the dark man by the throat. He stared at the man incredulously and found his voice, "Excuse me?"

"I don't need to repeat myself Severus; you are not as old as me yet," Albus watched the other with surprisingly predatory eyes.

"I can't do that. I can't take in his child, Albus, I can't," the man pleaded, but Albus' face remained an impassive stone.

"I have no one else to go to, and neither does he," he motioned to the doorstep and the man's face broke out into horrified distress.

"You just left him out there? It's freezing. It's October!" the man ran over to the door, stopping at the small bundle laid carefully on the doormat.

"See, you'll be a great parent," the man chuckled. Severus glared and picked up the child gingerly.

"I don't want him," he clutched the child to his chest, "Surely Hagrid or Minerva would raise him? Or what about that Black bastard? He's his Godfather for goodness' sake!"

"Hogwarts is no place to raise a child and Hagrid lives there permanently. Minerva would feel too much pity towards the boy, and would treat him not as a son so much as a hero. Sirius has disappeared. You are the only one who can raise him properly," the old man fixed Severus with a steel glare as he said the last, "if you put aside your petty hatred towards a child who has done nothing to you. Severus, I beseech you; do not hate this child for what his parents have done."

The man, shaken more than he cared to admit, peered down at the child. Emerald eyes stared back at the man and those orbs convinced him. Those beautiful, beautiful eyes he'd only seen on one other person.

"Fine," the man muttered quietly. The wizard quirked an eyebrow. "Fine, I'll fucking do it," he repeated, "Even if I'll probably regret it."

The wizard stood up with a swish of his violet robes and a spryness he should've been lacking. He clapped the man on the back, "You won't regret it. I promise."

The man made an incoherent sound of agony and would have placed his head in his hands if they had not been otherwise occupied.

"Don't promise."

The child chose this time to bend forward and it grabbed the rather large hooked nose of the man with one grubby, rotund hand. "Papa," it chortled, smiling as only young children could do.

Severus looked over at the old wizard. "I've changed my mind. There's no way in hell I can do this." Save me.

Albus Dumbledore simply smiled and put a finger to his lips. " By the way, watch your language around the child, my dear."

In reply, the man stuck up a long digit, but the strange old wizard left the cottage smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Snape with such a bad mouth. (He's also like the best thing ever, don't even lie). *Snape is me with children*
> 
> Also; super short, sorry.
> 
> There will be more chapters, eventually


End file.
